Hold me
by KleoCullen
Summary: Brooklyn's life is everything but easy. Her parents didn't want her and she lives in a Orphanage. One of her best friends already left her and the other one is close in leaving her too. Life doesn't make sense for her anymore and all she wants to do is run away, but can a certain boy show her different?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is completely different from my other story 'Lost Family'. **

**Chapter 1:**

**Brooklyn's Pov:**

I woke up to the piercing sound of my alarm clock. I groaned and hit the clock so hard ,that it didn't just stop, no it felt to the floor and shattered into little pieces. I ignored it as if nothing has happened and strechted my arms and legs. I pushed my dark-blue blanket away from me and stood sleepily up from my bed.

After my usual routine in the bathroom, I got dressed. I picked out a black skinny jeans, a blue tanktop and a black leather jacket. For my feet I choosed my favorite brown cowboy boots ,that I bought myself for my birthday 10 month ago. Yup just two more month until I'm 18 and I couldn't wait for it. Not that I get anything ,but it's still nice to be finally 18.

I walked downstairs ,where the twins Jonathan and Christina were playing on the floor, with their favorite toys. Jonathan and Christina,or Nate and Tina as we like to call them ,where barely 3 years old.

We're all in the same Orphanage on the border line of Forks and LaPush. I'm here kind of my whole life ,since my second birthday. My father was against me since the second he found out my mother is pregnant. Scarlett ,a 35 years old woman who is in charge of us ,told me that it was probably because I'm a girl. My parents had a son before and wanted another one,but fate was obviously against them.

My father was so selfish that he presented my mother an ultimatum. Me or him and my brother. My mother obviously choosed against me. I was delivered July 15th in LaPush and exactly a minute after my birth ,I was taken away. She didn't even hold me. They left the town soon after I was born and I have no idea where they live or if they are alive.

I bent down to the twins and they both grinned my favorite smile. I gave them both a quick kiss onto their cheecks.

''Brooke!'' Tina squealed and I laughed at her.

''Hey lil ones. Had a good sleep?'' I asked them and sat in front of them.

''Yep'' Nate said popping the P.

''I'm hungry'' Tina whined and her brother agreed to her.

''Scarlett hasn't already made breakfast for you?'' I asked curiously and the shook their heads.

Normally she's the first one to wake up and then makes breakfast for the ones who are awake. And she does that every morning , so I can't believe that she didn't today.

''Don't worry, I'll make you something. What do you wanna eat?'' I asked them and stood up , making my way to the kitchen.

I heard tiny footsteps behind me and mentally laughed at them.

''Pancakes!'' they shouted in union.

I pulled out a little pan and prepared the dough for the pancakes. Nate and Tina sat on the two seats on the isle ,watching me how I prepare the pancakes.

''You excited for your first day in preschool?'' I asked ,trying to keep them occupied so they won't play with the spices and other products in front of them.

''Yes. But I'm more excited than Tina'' Nate said in his childish voice.

''I don't understand why we have to go. I'm happy here'' Tina pouted and played with one of her brown curls.

She inherited her brown hair from her mother and the curls from her father. Nate has the same blonde hair like his father and the smooth hair from his mother. Other than mine, their parents were pretty excited for their children. They bought all the baby clothes and materials but unfortunately died in a car accident. Luckily there was a doctor named Carlisle Cullen who drove by with his car and saw the accident. He realized Jessica ,the twins mother, was pregnant and was due on that day. He didn't hesitate and performed quickly a C-Section ,to save the unborn twins. They were healthy little babies ,but sadly needed to come in child service. They were now living with us for two and a half years and I can't wait till my birthday until I can adopt them.

''Well you'll learn a lot of interesting things and there are kids around your age who you can play with'' I told her and finished the last pancake.

I turned the heat off and placed the pancakes on two plates and cut them to little peaces , so they'll be able to eat them easier without making their clothes dirty.

While they ate , I rushed into their room and picked out the clothes for today. Christina's favorite colour is purple so I choosed a purple top and a blue jeans. For Nate I choosed a black shirt and a also a blue jeans. He doesn't really wear colorful clothes ,he prefers dark colours and grey.

I went downstairs and saw Scarlett entering the house with a woman who looked in her mid twenties. Scarlett had a bunch of papers in her hand and I immediately knew for what use they were.

''No! Scarlett how can you?! We talked about this and agreed I'll adopt the twins in two month and now you wanna take them away from me?'' I shouted at her and put the clothes down on the couch. I walked towards her and the woman.

''Brooke, that's what you always wanted. You wanted someone to adopt Nate and Tina ,so they would grow up in a nicer enviroment.'' she said calmly to me but I got more and more furious at her.

''Yes ,but that was two years ago damnit! Now I'm just two month away! There are my little brother and sister.'' I told her slowly calming down ,but tears were streaming down my face.

''Hello, I think I haven't introduced myself. I'm Esme Cullen and actually I just wanted to see how the twins are since my husband delivered them. I wasn't going to adopt them ,sweetie. I think it's awesome how a young woman like you ,would do so much for them ,even if you are practically a child yourself. '' she said to me with a smile and I relaxed ,whiping my tears away.

''Thank you ,as you can see they are perfectly healthy.'' I smiled at her ,pointing to Jonathan and Christina and they smiled back at us.

''I don't want to sound rude ,but I'm pretty late for school. Since Scarlett wasn't here I had to make them breakfast. So Scarlett here are the clothes I choosed for them and ..yeah well, it was nice meeting you and please greet your husband from me.'' I said and shook Esme's hand.

''I will and please call me Esme, darling'' she replied with a motherly smile and I replied with a grin.

I picked up my bag from the floor and put on my shoes. I went to Tina and Nate and gave them a kiss.

''Hope you have a fun day in preschool. If I manage it ,I'll pick you up.'' I told them , the last part more to Scarlett and she nodded.

''I can drive you if you want. Where is your school?'' Esme suggested.

''I go on the school on reservation, but really it's not that far.'' I said and she looked relieved after the last part. Huh weird ,didn't she suggest to drive me?

I opened the front door and hopped onto my bicycle and made my way to the school. Like I said before the school isn't far so I was there within 5 minutes.

After I locked my bicycle I went into the school building and searched for my best friend. I spotted her at a machine ,as she tried to pull out a coke , well more with force.

I laughed at her behaviour and walked towards her . I pushed her besides and pulled out the coke easily.

''What? How did you that?'' she asked me in disbelief and I chuckeld at her.

''I guess you used too much force.'' I told her and she shrugged ,flipping her hair back.

Avery is my best friend since fourth grade to be specifically and nothing came in between us. Our close frienship once consisted of three. Me ,Avery and Kimberly or Kim. She had this huge crush on a boy named Jared since third grade but he never noticed her. They even sit together in history and chemistry. He wasn't here for a whole week and when he came back it took him one look to realize that Kim is his whole world. Crazy if you ask me.

Since then she doesn't even talk to us anymore. No more hello or meetings after school and we didn't even do anything! How can she forget so many years we've been friends and just leave us? I would NEVER leave Avery or once her ,for any guy in this entire world.

We made our way to history and big surprise Kim and Jared were making out on the back seats.

Avery turned to me and put her finger in her mouth , acting as if she has to choke and I surpressed my laughter. Kim noticed us and stopped kissing Jared. She smiled at us and I rolled my eyes. Yeah the dear old Kim ,always wants to be nice. It would be a lot easier to forget her ,if she's cold to us. But I guess she wants to make our lifes harder than it already is.

After history we had another two periods until the bell rang , signing that it's time for lunch. Lunch time is far the best part of being in school. The food here is incredibly delicious.

We walked into the cafeteria and took a plate full of food. We made our way to our table and I stopped when I heard something fell down. I turned around to see Avery looking sadly, which was spreaded on the floor, and the looked angrily up to see Paul. Like always when she's angry she didn't make eye contact with him.

''Couldn't you be more careful?!'' he growled at her and I flinched at his voice. However Avery just crossed her arms over and glared at him. And believe me if glares could kill ,he'd be dead right now.

Their eyes met and both of their anger dissapeard. He stared at her like she's his world, his sun and she had the same adoration for him in her eyes.

What the hell?! I expected her to scream at him or even hit him! Anything but that! That's definitely not the Avery I know ,hell no.

''Ok enough admiring each other I'm hungry, Avery'' I whined and she nodded.

I looked up to see a shakingly Paul ,looking me furious in the eyes.

''There's the Paul I know'' I muttered to myself ,but he seemed like he heard it and shook harder.

What is with the shaking today? I saw Jared walking towards us. He grabbed Paul on his shoulder and dragged him outside. Avery just looked after him as she just lost her puppy.

She shook her head and picked up a the plate and took a new one. We finally sat on our table and ate our food , but where disturbed when Paul came over.

''Ahm..Ehmm...Can I talk to you?...In private'' he asked Avery and her eyes light up.

Ok now I'm loosing my mind. She hates him! We always made jokes about him an his cult ,that he was in with Jared and another boy on the reservation. And now just because of one look she totally admires him and forgets her hatred for him?

She nodded and stood up, leaving the cafeteria. I looked around to see everyone watching me. What? Why am I the weird one now? I whined in my head.

I saw Kim smiling sadly at me and I had no idea why. Does she think Avery is gonna leave me just like she did? No ,no she wouldn't do that..I hope.

**So here's the first Chapter. Hope you liked it. The next Chapter should be up next week :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Brooklyn's POV:**

The bell rang , signing to go back to class and I stood up from my chair. Avery didn't come back since Paul took her for a 'quick' talk. I can't believe she hasn't eaten something. Usually she eats her whole plate and takes some of my food too , but I guess Paul is her priority now. We promised each other we won't leave ,even if the hottest guy on planet wants to date us. Kim broke that promise month ago and I can just hope Avery won't. I don't know what I should do without her. She is my rock , just like Kim was before. If she leaves now too .. I gulped ,pushing the thought away.

I made my way to chemistry and sat on my seat in the last row. I put my bag on the floor and pulled out my materials for the lesson. Next to me sits Avery and on the next four chairs ,Jacob, Paul, Kim and Jared. Isn't that perfect?

All five of them came laughing into the classrom and I looked down ,playing with my hair. They stopped when they saw me and a expression of guilt flashed across Avery and Kims face.

Wow I was used to that look from Kim ,but definitely not from Avery. She's the tough one from us three and never shows her emotions, nevermind giulit.

Paul whisperd something in her ear and she looked torn for a second but then smiled up at Paul and nodded. She walked towards me and gave me a half smile.

''Ahm..Do you mind if I sit with Paul today? He isn't the best in chemistry as you know and asked me if I could help him.'' she stuttered and I chuckeld sarcastically.

''Sure.'' I answered short.

I have to say her excuse was pretty lame. She always laughed about him when he answered the teacher's question wrong and now she wants to help him to get better? I don't know why she's not telling me it directly that she'd much rather sit with Paul than me.

I can't even explain how someone can throw his hatred for someone away and like him instead ,just because of one look!

She nodded and walked passed me, Kim and Jared following them.

I started drawing in my notebook ,but looked up as I noticed someone stood in front of me.

''Can I sit with you today? I don't want to sit alone just to look like someone who has no friends'' Jacob chuckeld. I replied to him with a smile and he sat next to me.

''Oh I bet you have more than I do.'' I muttered looking to my ones best friends and he frowned.

''To be honest I just have two close ones.'' he said and shrugged. I snorted at him.

''You want me to believe you now? You're friends with half of the school.'' I said and he laughed.

''I wouldn't call them friends. They are more acquaintances ,people you just know.'' he said and grinned again.

Why is he suddenly so nice to me? Maybe Avery and Kim felt guilty and wanted someone to sit and talk with me.

Mr. Miller started the lesson and Jacob was all nice and friendly during it. He talked about his family and hobbys. He told me about his friendship to Embry and Quil and I often replied with a smile or a nod ,cause I couldn't really tell him something about my parents, where I live etc. , we're just not close enough yet. But that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy his presence.

''I uhm noticed the.. uh change of your friendship uhm with Avery and Kim and uhm-'' he stuttered.

''Jacob just spit it out. I'm no monster you know'' I interrupted him with a chuckle and he smiled.

''Alright. Do you wanna sit with me and my friends tomorrow at lunch?'' he asked me and I raised my eyebrows at him.

''Depens on who you excactly mean with your friends'' I told him and he laughed.

''Don't worry I'm no good friends with Paul and Jared. They kind of freak me out with their cult'' he whispered.

At first I was confused why he whispered instead of talking normal,but soon after realized that he probably wanted to avoid trouble with Paul and Jared.

''So it's just Embry, Quil,you and me then?'' I asked and he nodded ,again grinning like a idiot.

''Ok I need to ask now. What's up with you grinning the whole time?'' I asked playfully so he wouldn't get me wrong.

''Should I be all moody like you?'' he said jokingly.

''Hey! I'm not'' I pouted and he laughed ,shaking is head at my behaviour.

I have to admit I never thought I'd be friends with Jacob Black. I never thought he'd be so nice to be with, but I guess I haven't really paid atteion to him and his friends. I think me and him could be really good friends in the future. He seems to understand me and doesn't push me ,if I don't want to talk about a certain subject.

The bell rang for the third time today and we packed our things together. I said goodbye to Jacob and made my way outisde. I stopped when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder. I turned around to see Avery, Kim ,Jared and Paul a few meters behind her.

''You don't have to say anything. Now comes the speech that Kim told us when she left us. We can't be friends anymore and I can't explain it ,but please know that I'll always love you blah blah blah. Am I right?'' I snapped at her.

She looked shocked by my speech and Paul took a few steps forward ,but Jared dragged him back.

''I uhm ,yes'' she said giulty and I chuckeld sadly.

''Well then let's pretend like we don't know each other mhm? That's probably what you thought right now.'' I said and she looked down.

I laughed at how she turned out. Paul walked towards us and took Averys hand ,trying to comfort her. Then he looked at me with anger in his eyes.

''Don't you talk to her like that ,ok? She is just trying to be nice to you'' he growled at me and I couldn't help but laugh. And when I mean laugh I mean REALLY laugh.

''Nice to me? We promised to be friends forever and that we wouldn't leave each other and now from one day to the other she just leaves me. That's nice for you, huh? Well I'm wasting my time here. Nice to have met you Avery and Kimberly. Or wait no forget that ,bye'' I said hastily and walked a bit faster outside than I normally do.

When I was out of sight I ran to my bicycle and tried to open it. Tears where now streaming down my face and I couldn't hold them back. I finally opened the lock and made my way home.

I just stormed into the house and ran straight upstairs ,without saying hello to the others. I jumped onto my bed and let the tears to stream down my face.

It's official now. Everyone has left me. My own parents, brother, and my two best friends. What did I do to deserve all this? I'm just an average girl who wants to be happy. Is that too much to ask for?

I put my hands in front of me and prayed to god that please nobody takes the twins away from me. They are all I have now , please dear god.

Just right in time two little bodys came into my room and climed onto my bed. I didn't hesitate and hugged them tight ,still crying.

''Why are you so upset today?'' Tina asked and I felt a tear on my shoulder.

I pulled away to look them into the eye. Oh no I didn't mean to upset them too. I whiped the tears away from my face and did the same with Tina's.

''Hey shh. My teacher was just a little hard to me today'' I lied.

I hate to lie ,but I didn't want to upset them, especially Tina. She adored Avery to bits. Right now I got more angry at her. Ok she can hurt me ,but not Tina. She has nothing to do with this.

''I knew High School teachers suck'' Nate mumbled.

''Jonathan Snow! Who has teached this word!?'' I asked him shocked and he immediately regretted what he just said.

''Our preschool teacher. He swears ALOT'' Nate said ,nodding with his head, his eyes closed.

''Well that doesn't mean you have to use that too!'' I scolded.

I'll definitely have to talk to that teacher. He's suppoused to teach them useful things not such dirty words!

''Sowwy'' he said like a baby and I laughed at him.

''Aww come here you two'' I said and opened my arms for them.

''Are you gonna adopt us when you're eighteen?'' Tina asked innocently and I smiled.

''Yes. Well if no one adopts you first.'' I told them and they frowned.

''We want you! No one else!'' they pouted together.

''I'm positive it won't happen. And if..hmm then you'll just have to show them your bad and annoying side'' I said playfully and they laughed.

''Can we go eat Ice Cream, since you didn't pick us up today'' Nate said and they both looked at me expectedly.

''Hmm..'' I said.

''Oh please ,please,please!'' they said in union and I laughed. They are definitely twins.

''Alright , but just if you get dressed in the next 5 minutes!'' told them and they rushed out of the room before I even finished my sentence.

I walked downstairs and put my shoes on and Tina and Nate were already finish , standing in front of me.

I took their hands and we walked to the nearest Ice Cream shop. Suddenly Tina dropped my hand and started bouncing. I searched at what she was looking at and saw Paul,Avery, Kim and Jared walking on the other side.

Oh god. I'm sure fate has something against me.

''Avery! Kim!'' Tina squealed and Nate just rolled his eyes at his sister.

They looked over to her and waved. Tina being Tina demanded to greet them properly and we crossed the street. She greeted Avery and Kim with a hug and they grinned down at her.

''Who's my favorite little girl?'' Avery said playfully and Tina giggeld.

They looked to me and the grin on their faces was gone. Tina and Nate looked at us confused ,but dropped the subject as I gave them stern glances.

''Ahm yeah. We have to go now bye'' I said and grabbed Tina's hand again.

''Why didn't you greet them?'' Tina asked the same time as Nate said '' We didn't have to go''.

''I'll tell you later. Who wanted to eat Ice Cream?'' I asked and they both squealed.

I tried not to think too much about my ex best friends and tried to be happy with the twins ,instead of sad and angry. They are the only ones who can keep me happy and occupied. Well them and ..Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 9**

**Paul's POV:**

I imprinted! Paul Lahote ,the angry werewolf who never thought he'd imprint finally did. Avery. She's the most beautiful person I've ever met. No ever seen. She has such beautiful brown curls and only her smile can make my day. I feel so drawn to her. She is the most important person in my life. Nothing could mean more to me than her. She's my world, the one who is holding me now. If someone dares to hurt her ,I won't hesitate to inflict the double amount of pain to that person.

I stared into her beautiful eyes and she into mine. I couldn't help but to smile at her. I've never noticed her before , she was always the aggressive girl to me , but I knew that she was friends with Kim, Jared's imprint. Kim talked ALOT about her previous friends and it broke Jared's heart to see her so sad. After all he was the cause that she couldn't talk to them. Would it be the same with me and Avery? Would she decide against me? That thought literally pained me.

Brooklyn then decided to interrupt our moment by telling Avery she's hungry. I couldn't control my anger and started shaking.

How dare she to interrupt us just because she's hungry?! Doesn't she have other friends? Oh no forgot Kim left her. Ok well but that doesn't mean that she can't eat her food alone.

Much to my dismiss Avery nodded to her and broke our eye contact.

''Well there is the Paul I know'' Brooklyn muttered to quiet for human to hear ,but thanks to my new wolf 'features' I heard her.

I started shaking again ,but this time far stronger than the first time. I felt two hands grab me on my shoulder and dragging me out of the cafeteria. I didn't turn around and continued to stare at Avery, who looked after me with a longing expression.

So she likes me too? I grinned like a fool. My imprint didn't rejected me like I always thought.

We stopped outiside of the cafeteria and Kim had followed us. I finally turned around and faced Jared , who was smiling at me.

''You've imprinted dude!'' he gratulated me and gave me a hug. I laughed at him.

''Yes huh who would have thought that?'' I replied and he chuckeld.

''Yeah well on my best friend. You know what that means do you?'' Kim said and I looked at her confused.

''Gosh Paul it's obvious! Let's say Avery and you get together-'' she started to say but I interrupet her.

''We will!'' I groweld at her and Jared shot me a stern glare.

''Yeah whatever. What I wanted to say is that Avery will probably leave Brooke now too. When I left them they had each other, but she'll be on her own now'' Kim said and glared at me.

''Why do you blame me now ,huh? I can't controll who I imprint on! You ..'' I said , but decided not to say the last part.

''I what Paul?'' she said croosing her arms in front of chest.

''You choosed to leave her...'' I said and tears filled her eyes. Jared groweld at me ,comforting her with by holding her in his arms.

''I'm sorry Kim. Didn't mean that, I know how much they mean to you.'' I apologized and walked back to the cafeteria ,searching for my imprint.

I spotted her sitting with Brooke at one of the farest tables. I looked to my clock at how much time we have left till the next period. Fifty minutes. That should be enough to explain everything to her. I need to tell her now. She's my imprint and is allowed to know about us and I want to be with her. Like now.

I walked over to them and as soon as she saw me her eyes lit up. I smiled at her.

''Ahm..Can..I ..talk to you?..In private'' I stuttered and she nodded. I hope she takes it well..

We made our way outiside and sat on a bench. I ex-and inhaled and slowly turned my head to her. I stared into her eyes at what felt for hours and tried to order the words I want to tell her now.

''Avery I ..I have to tell you something..'' I stuttered again. Damn she absolutely has control over me, but I don't mind.

''Paul just spit it out. I assume it has something to do with why I feel so drawn to you?'' she asked and chuckeld at me. I smiled at her. So she feels the pull too.

''Kind of. Do you ever heard of the legends of the tribe?'' I asked her careful and she thought about it for a while.

''Yes. But what have they to do with the pull between us?'' she asked confused.

''Well they play part of it. But most importantly have you read the stories about imprinting?'' I asked her and she nodded ,still confused.

''Ok this is hard ,but I'd rather tell you now than later. I'm a wolf. Well more shapeshifter. And as you may read in the stories , we can imprint..'' I said slowly and her eyes widened.

''You wanna tell me your a wolf annd imprinted on me?'' she asked in disbelief and I nodded.

She went quiet and I started sweating. Oh no what if she won't accept me? She is probably pretty freaked out by me and I don't blame her. If she would tell me now she's a fairy or a mermaid I'd think she's crazy and needs to go to a psychologist. But maybe she stays with me and accept me with all my flaws ,including me being a wolf, and we can be together. That would be everything I would wish for. Or if she even thinks about it. I could wait, no I WILL wait for her. She's my soulmate , my other half and I won't let go so easily.

**Avery's POV:**

I needed to process the the things he just told me. A wolf. He's a damn freaking wolf! And the worst part he imprinted on me! But is it really bad? I mean is kind of sweet and definitely hot. Oh god did I just think that? I hated him a day ago and now I can't but feel safe and happy with him.

I rememberd the stories of 'imprinting'. It says that if a shapeshifter sees their soulmate ,the earth won't be the one holding you anymore. It's her and you'd do everything to make her happy and protect her. There won't be anything more important than your imprint.

I actually have to admit that I have no idea how to feel about this. I'm his soulmate ..and he's mine. Paul Lahote the one I always made jokes about. I never took him seriously he was always bullying somebody who is weaker than him and he didn't admit to himself that it's wrong. I always gossiped about him with Brooke and.. Oh no Brooke!

Wait. If he's a wolf there is a high chance that Jared is one too and that would mean that he imprinted on Kim. I mean he didn't even noticed her until he came back ,looking about 3 years older and having all these muscels. So I guess he transformed into a wolf back then and imprinted on Kim when their eyes met just like Paul and me.

But then again that would mean I'd have to choose between my soulmate and my best friend. Oh god no. We promised each other we wouldn't leave no matter how handsome the guy looks. And I'm about to break this promise..or not? Do I want to be with Paul? Yes. If he's my soulmate ,and he clearly is want to spent the rest of my life with him. God that sounded cheesy ,but it's the truth. Then again I don't want to leave Brooke on her own. Everyone left her.

But I can't. As much as I love her ,Paul is my soulmate damnit! The one I'm going to be forever! Brooke will come around..I hope

I turned my attention back to Paul and smiled at him.

''I don't care what you are. Oh well I do but I want to be with you ,so I accept what you are.'' I told him truthfully and he grinned.

He came closer and gave me a kiss on my cheeck and I blushed.

He kissed me! Ok not really ,but that does count as kiss for me.

We walked hand in hand back into the cafeteria ,where everyone was already gone except Kim and Jared. We met them half the way and Kim smiled at me.

Ok I'm so not prepared for this situation. She ditched us ,left us after so many years of our friendship ,but well I'm about to do the same..

I dropped Paul's hand and went to hug my best friend. There aren't more words to say. I know she knows what I mean and I'm so glad to have her back.

We laughed and joked around, on the way to chemistry and headed to our classroom. We made our way to the back row ,but immediatly stopped when we saw Brooke. Shit! I totally forgot that she sits with us.

Before I could think more into it ,Paul leaned closer to me.

''You wanna sit with me today?'' he whispered in my ear and I looked torn.

''Just tell her I asked you for help'' Paul said and I nodded. I turned to my friend.

''Hey uhm would it be okay if I sit with Paul today? He isn't the best in chemistry as you know.'' I stuttered. I know she won't believe my excuse ,but it was worth a try.

''Sure'' she answered short. Wow. She's never cold ,to nobody. But I don't blame her ,she knows what is about to happen.

We walked to our seat and I heard Jacob asking her if he could sit with her. Oh good at least she won't sit alone. They laughed the whole lesson and she seems to enjoy his presence.

''Is Jacob a wolf too?'' I asked Paul and he shook is head.

''No. But Sam, our Alpha thinks he's going to phase soon.'' Paul replied to me.

''So he could imprint on her?'' I asked and he nodded.

''Yeah , but I don't think that will happen.'' he said and I dropped the subject with a sigh.

I just hope some shapeshifter would imprint on her then we could be friends again and she'd understand why we left her. Us three would be friends again ,just like the old times. And all with boyfriends. We'd all be complete and happy again. I really wish to see Tina and Nate too, especially Tina. She's such a sweet one and I don't want to upset her.

But I guess I have to after all I choosed for Paul and Kim and against Brooke and the twins.

* * *

**So i didn't want to repeat the whole chapter in their Pov ,just the part where they got together. I hope you all liked it and thank you for all the reviews,favs,follows it means so much! I'm grinning like a fool everytime I get a new review etc. even if it isn't from a account. So if you liked it review again and tell me what you thought about it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed,followed and favorited this story! I'm so glad that you like it so I decided to write Chapter4 a little earlier than I originaly planned. I hope you continue to like this story. You can always tell me which POV you want to hear next from. So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Brooklyn's POV:**

Three weeks passed since Avery choosed Paul and not me. Three weeks where I was kind of the loser of the school. Rumors spread that they didn't want to be friends with me,because I apperantly stink. Ridiculous if you ask me. I do have friends , well not girl ones but I got pretty close to Jake and his friends. They helped me to get over my 'friends'. I don't really like to think about them as friends anymore. They mean nothing to me and if they think I would forgive them anytime soon ,oh they thought wrong.

I'm not the same Brooklyn they knew, but to be honest it's their fault. I became a lot more stronger and careful in choosing my friends now. I didn't even ease up on Jake and he's my closest friend right now. I haven't told him about my parents and my lucky fate ,but I guess I have to. Sooner or later he's going to find out and I don't want our friendship to end like this.

Today was a typical sunday morning. Rainy of course, what else should I expect from Forks. It's probably just under the half of the year sunny ,but I don't have something against it. Rain is a lot better than the cheesy sunny weather were everyone pretends to be happy. People are so fake. They act as if they love everyone and everything ,but behind your back they actually dislike you.

Today I planned to go to the beach and meet up with Jake, Embry and Quil ,altough I'm not quite sure if Quil is coming. He said something about babysitting his little niece. That reminded me of my own little monsters. I'm excatly one month away of adopting them. One month! And they are just as excited to live with me.

I choosed casual clothes to wear today and freshed myself up in the bathroom. I don't put make up on since Jake saw me a million times wtihout it and a normal girl would probably freak out to face a handsome guy without make up ,but nop not me.

I walked downstairs, went outside and made my way to the beach. I expected the boys to be there ,but nobody was there except a group who was a bit further away.

I heard music for awhile ,until a ball hit my head. Outsch that was painful damn! I looked up to see a tanned man standing in front of me.

''I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?'' he asked me concered and I shook my head.

''You must be Brooklyn right?'' he said and I looked at him confused.

''Ho-ow d-do you kn-ow my name?'' I stuttered and he laughed.

''Well I know Kim and Avery. They talk alot about you.'' he said and smiled.

''Hmppf. Well who are you?'' I asked. I mean he probably knows everything of me so I can at least ask for his name.

''Sam Uley'' he replied and I chuckeld.

''So the famous Sam hm?'' I said and now he was the one who looked confused.

''Yes and how to you know me?'' he seriously but couldn't resist to grin.

''I think whole La Push knows you'' I said and we both laughed.

''Are you expecting someone or what?'' he asked and I looked down.

''Well I guess they're not coming anymore.'' I said after looking at my clock.

It's 4pm! They were supposed to be here at 2pm..Well three other people ditched me ,how nice is this.

''I assume you mean Jacob,Embry and Quil?'' he asked and I nodded.

''Embry got sick. He probably won't come to school this week. I heard that Jacob is in Forks , visiting his friend Bella.'' he told me and shrugged.

Seriously? They couldn't tell that earlier? This made me mad. Ok Embry is sick but Jacob? He's just visiting another girl ,while I'm sitting on the beach waiting for him?. Forks isn't far away from my home, so I think I'm going to visit Jacob and that girl ,who is obviously more important. If they think they can treat me like this , they definitely got friends with the wrong girl.

I stood up and took my bag ,walking a few steps when Sam called my name.

''Hey where are you going?'' he asked and I turned around.

''To Forks.'' I replied short and went to Forks.

Scarlett told me yesterday that Chief Swan has a daughter named Bella ,so I guess that is her. I know where he lives, so it wasn't hard to find the way. I stopped at Chief Swans house and knocked at the door. A girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes opened the door laughing. Her face expression turned to confusion as she saw me.

''I'm sorry to disturb you ,but I'm searching for Jacob Black. Someone told me I could find him here.'' I told her and she nodded ,guestering me to come in.

I walked into the living room ,where I saw Jacob eating tons of food. Great at least he has fun.

''Hey Bella I have to say ,you're an amazing cook'' he said between bites and she laughed at him.

''Guess you forgot someone ,Jacob Black'' I confronted him and crossed my arms in front of my chest. His head shot up.

''Oh Brooke I'm sorry I forgot'' he gasped but I just glared at him.

''I eh Bella needed help and I eh..'' he stuttered ,trying to find a excuse and I chuckeld sarcastically.

''You know what? Screw you. Your not a bit better that Avery and Kim. Or wait I think they were better ,cause they had the nuts to tell me it in my face.'' I snapped at him and walked out of the house.

''Brooke! Please wait I can explain it'' Jake screamed after me but I continued to walk away.

He grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him but I refused. I couldn't stop the tears to stream down my face.

''Please Jake. Let me leave now ,instead you leaving me'' I sobbed.

It wasn't just our friendship. I developed feelings for him in these past three weeks.

''Please Brooke. I'm really sorry , but her boyfriend just left her and she needed a friend.'' he said calmly but that made me cry stronger.

''Why are you crying?'' he said concered and tried to hold me but I pushed him back.

''You're in love with her aren't you?'' I said whiping my tears away.

''Err yes, but what does that have to do with our friendship?'' he asked confused.

''You haven't noticed anything in my behaviour these past weeks? I'm in love with you, ass!. But just forget what I said.'' I told him and ran away.

I turned around one last time and saw him standing on the street ,looking sadly after me.

-_**Two weeks later**_-

I couldn't forget my feelings for Jake. I've never felt so strong for a boy. Until know I had two boyfriends, but both were complete idiots. Of course I loved them ,but the love I feel for Jake..something is pulling me towards him. It's like I need to be with him most of the time. He apparently has his own love. I need to forget him. Like now. But I can't.

I decided to ask Scarlett more about the Jacob and Bella thing.

''Carly?'' I called her by her nickname.

''Yes Brooke?'' she asnwered annoyed. I know she hates the nickname ,but I wanted to tease her a bit.

''Can you tell me a bit more about Jacob and Bella? I just know that he's in love with her ,but is she too?'' I asked her and she shook her head.

''From what I heard ,no. She was in love with Edward Cullen ,but unfortunately his family left a couple of month ago. It literally broke her. She didn't talk for weeks and was like a walking dead. Jacob was always in love with her and he saw it as his chance to spent time with her. Since then she became a lot happier. But I don't think she loves him ,well not really. She's still in love with Edward Cullen.'' Scarlett explained to me.

Wow I felt sad for her. But that doesn't mean he has to forget me. People can be friends with more than just one. That doesn't matter anymore though. I won't talk to him. I need to get over him and talking or meeting him makes that a lot more difficult for me. Why has my life to be like this?

''But he hasn't contacted her in two weeks now. Sam said something about Jacob being sick for weeks and he can't meet her blahblah.'' she said uninterested and walked into the kitchen.

Hmm. Didn't Sam tell me that Embry was sick too? Something is obviously wrong. First Jared and Paul ,than Embry and now Jacob? I think I'm going to visit the Sam Uley. Maybe he drugs them?

I walked outside , climbed onto my bicycle and made my way to the beach. I know they hang alot out there ,so it's my only chance to talk to him, since I have no idea where he lives.

Just like I thought. I saw a big group of girls and boys playing around the beach. Wow they break the hearts of two girl and meanwhile have fun? I got angry and walked towards them. I noticed Avery and Kim where there too but I just ignored them just like everyone else except Sam. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

''Can I talk to you'' I said trying to keep my voice calm ,but I kind of snapped at him. Paul and Jared growled at me and I rolled my eyes them. Sam nodded and stood up. We walked a few meters way from the others.

''What did you do to them? Are you giving them some kind of drugs? I'm not quite sure if you know it but that's illegal'' I hissed at him and remained calm.

''No Brooklyn I don't drug them.'' he said and I laughed sarcastically.

''Yeah sure. Then why don't they talk to me anymore or Bella?'' I asked and raised my eyebrows.

''Brooke please just leave it.'' Sam said and that made me more angry.

''No! I'm sick of it. Why do you do this? I bet it's all your fault! You forced everyone not to sppeak to people who aren't in your freaky cult ,huh.'' I shouted at him and some of the boys stood up but a woman kept them behind.

''Brooke stop this. It's not what you think.'' he replied and I slapped him in his face. The boys were now running towards us and Sam started to shake.

''Sam relax. You don't want to hurt her!'' Embry told him and the others tried to keep him calm.

''Just go away Brooke. You are obviously not welcome here'' Paul hissed at me and tears streamed down my face.

''Just shut up Paul!'' I shouted at him.

''Yeah go somewhere ,where people actually want you'' Jared growled and that was it.

I started shaking and I couldn't controll myself. Heat streamed through my body and a growl came out of my mouth.

''Brooke!'' Sam shouted and Jared and Embry grabbed my shoulder.

''NOO!'' I screamed and exploded, like literally.

Pain. Pain. Pain. It hurted so much. What the hell is happening? I looked down and saw paws. Is this some kind of freak show?! Or am I dreaming? Paul and Jared ran over to Avery and Kim and Jacob jumped into the air and phased into a werewolf. Werewolf? Seriously? This is definitely a dream.

_No it's not. Welcome to our world ,Jacob though. _

How can he hear my mind and I his?!

_You need to phase back Brooke. _I heard another voice. Sam.

Yeah well it's not like I want to stay like this_ ,_ I thought ironically.

_Err Sam? She's a girl. _Jacob thought to him.

_Oh right. Brooke stay in your wolf worm until I come back. _Sam ordered.

_Ok can anyone now explain why I'm a freaking wolf? _I thought.

_It's in your genes. In all of ours. We'll explain later. _Embry joined the conversation.

_Oh no. Now or never. I'm not going to talk to you after this._ I growled and they flinched.

_Oh please Brooke. We couldn't hurt you. You won't be able to tell someone too. You need to stay away from the ones you love. ,_Embry thought.

_Yeah sure. You know what? I'm done here. Bye, _I thought and ran away in my wolf form.

_STOP! NOW! _Sam ordered again and I immediatly stopped.

He walked towards me with clothes in his mouth. I knew what use they where for ,so I took them from his mouth and went behind a tree. I phased back and dressed myself. Wow so I'm going to be naked everytime I phase back? How cool.

I walked back to them. Avery, Kim and the woman where smiling sadly at me and I rolled my eyes.

''So can anyone explain why I'm a freaking wolf?'' I asked.

''Like Embry said before it's in your genes. We are the protectors of the tribe. I suggest you read the legends of our tribe , they explain mostly everything. Now I have a question. Why did you never tell anybody that you are quileute?'' he asked back and I shrugged.

''I don't really knew. My parents left me ,because I wasn't the boy they wished for.'' I said and he,the woman ,Jacob and Embry gasped. I refused to look at them.

''Do you now the names of your parents?'' Sam asked me and I nodded.

''Ehm I think Amelia and Joshua , but I have no idea what their surname is. I've been told what their names are just a couple of days ago.'' I said and he smiled. Why is he smiling now?!

''Amelia and Joshua Uley.'' he replied with a grin.

''What no, no no'' I said shaking my head.

''Brooke it fits you know. My parents told me about the child they had. It was a girl ,but they wanted another boy ,so they gave her up for adoption. They thought someone adopted you'' he said timidly and I cried.

''Well they obviously thought wrong! I've been living in a Orphanage since my second brithday! Nice parents ,really. You know what? I don't care about anything here. I'm two weeks away of adopting the twins. Then I'll leave the town and you all can live happily ever after.'' I told them a little bit louder.

''Brooke...'' Everyone said quietly.

''No Brooke. That's what you all wanted. So please leave me.'' I cried and Jacob grabbed my arm. I turned around and looked into his eyes.

The world stopped for me. All I can think of is him. He was the one holding me. He also frooze in his spot and started shaking his head as if he realized something.

''No! This can't be happening! I was supposed to imprint on Bella! Bella not her! Brooke is my friend not my soulmate! Bella is! '' Jacob groweld and started shaking. He phased and started walking towards me.

Suddenly he jumped towards me and I felt a sharp pain on my arm.

''AHHHHH!'' I screamed out in pain.

I phased with all the strengh I had left from his attack, howled and ran into the forest.

It wasn't long before I collapsed and the blackness sorrounded me.

* * *

**Extra long chapter for you! I hope you liked this and if the please review,favorite and so on :) Tell me what you thought about ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 9**

**Brooklyn's POV**

Pain. That's all I could think of. My right arm hurted the most. I tried to move it ,but I failed.

''Brooke?'' Sam whispered and I tried to open my eyes.

Oh no,no,no! Don't tell me I'm where I think I am? They attacked me and now kidnaped me? Nice try Sam Uley ,but not with me. I bet he ordered Jake or Embry to mix something into my drink so I would think I can turn into a werewolf. Werewolfs don't excist. Not in this world.

''I know you are awake just talk, please'' Sam pleaded and I turned to look at him, my face straight.

''Why do you drug me and then kidnap me? That's illegal by the way.'' I told him and he laughed.

''Oh you think it's funny? I think fate did the right choice in keeping me away from you and our parents.'' I said and glared at him.

''Oh come on Brooke. You haven't even listened to me. I'm not the bad guy you think I am'' he murmured the last part.

''Yeah well can I go now then? That would prove if you are good or not'' I replied with a fake smile and he shook his head.

''No. You are staying here until you calmed down'' he ordered again.

''What the hell is wrong with you and your ordering? You really think people would actually listen to your oders?'' I asked and he looked perplexed.

''What? Y-You replied to me. But no one can say anything against my orders.'' he told me confused and I chuckeld.

''Wow. I have a freak as a brother? Of course I can reply to you! What else should I do? Run after you like a puppy as the others?'' I snapped at him and tried to stand up.

''You need to rest. And I need to talk to Billy.'' he said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

My pain got less and less and I looked to my arm to see that everything was healed except a scar. Nice.

I don't even know why he attacked me. I just looked him in the eye and everything changed for me. Like I need to be there for him. And I definitely need answers. I can't be a freaking wolf, that's just impossible! But on the other hand I'm related to drug Sam ,so if he's a freak I'm probably too.

I heard a knock on the door and covered myself with the blanket. I saw Jake entering the room and I flinched. Oh no no not him. Is he here to attack me again? What did I do to him? I've never been this scared in my life.

''I can feel your fear Brooke'' he sighed.

''Please go Jacob'' I said quietly.

''No I want to talk to you.'' he demanded.

''About what? How you attacked me and broke my ribs ,injured my arm and all that?'' I told him and he looked pained.

''Brooklyn I'm so sorry what happened. I couldn't control myself after..'' he said and didn't continue his sentence.

''After what Jake?'' I said and raised my eyebrows.

''After I imprinted on you and you on me.'' he said and looked in my eyes.

What is he talking about? I didn't imprint on him. I don't even know what that means so how can I do something that I have no clue about. But I have a feeling that this has to do something with the change of my feelings for him. They got stronger but I'm still scared of him. He could have killed me!

''Imprinted what?'' I asked confused an he laughed.

''It's like love at first sight but much more stronger. Once a werewolf looks at the right person for him, his soulmate they become their everything. Their world. Gravity isn't the one holding you anymore it's her or him. You'll do everything to make your imprint happy. You become whatever he or she needs you to be ,wether that's a protector,or a lover or a friend.'' he explained my mut fell open.

That explains mostly all. It was just like he discribed it. The second I saw him gravity wasn't the one holding me it was him and it pained me to see him in pain ,like before when I confronted him what he has done to me. Wait.. he said he imprinted on me too, so why did he react like this? I'm his soulmate right? So he should be happy not angry and attack his soulmate! And how can you even attack your imprint ,when you feel his or her pain?

''Why did you attack me? And how? I mean don't you feel my pain?'' I asked him confused.

''Like I said before I'm sorry. I did feel your pain afterwards but I reacted too fast and my mind wasn't clear at that moment. I love Bella and I tried to imprint on her the whole time , but obviously I couldn't force it. And well then you came to the beach and the second I looked at you I imprinted. I was angry that I couldn't imprint on Bella anymore, but I realized soon after that I can be your friend. I mean we don't have to be lovers right?'' he asked me carefully and my heart skipped a beat.

He's still in love with Bella Swan, even if she isn't with him. He explained it like it was the worst thing that could have ever happened to him. Nice my imprint wants to be friends ,while I want more. I'm in love with him ,so how am I supposed to stay as friends, while I can watch his and Bella's relationship probably growing into something more. I can't do that. But I can't tell him that either. Like he said I'm going to be what he needs me to be. And if he wants a friend I have to be his friend. But what if I want him as a boyfriend? Doesn't he have to be my lover? No. I'm not forcing him to love me. He loves Bella and not me.

''Yeah sure. But I gotta talk with Sam. There is no way I'm staying with you guys, with every pack member hearing my thoughts. No uh.'' I told him stubborn and he rolled his eyes.

''You know you're not the only girl in the pack'' he replied and I looked at him confused.

''There is another girl named Leah Clearwater. She was Sam's girlfriend until Leah's cousin Emily came into town. The second he saw her ,he imprinted on her and broke up with Leah. She phased a couple of days ago and it's horrible to be in her mind.'' he said and I gasped.

''Oh no I feel so sorry for her'' I replied and he shrugged.

''Yeah but all of us didn't choose this life and who we imprint on.'' he said casually.

Wow does he have to rub the fact, that he doesn't want me as his imprint all the time in my face? Yes I didn't choose to imprint on him either or to be a wolf ,but it happened so I have to deal with it. And it would be a lot easier if he would feel the same way. I don't want to be another Leah ,so there is no way I'm staying here, sharing all my miserable thoughts. Maybe I should talk to Leah. Yes I definitely should.

I was complete healed now ,so I made an attemp to stand up and see there it worked.

''Whoa whoa where do you think you're going?'' he asked me and raised an eyebrow.

''To Leah Clearwater. I want to talk to her and Jake please don't stop me. I'm healed now so I'm going to live my life just as before.'' I told him and stood up.

''So you want to leave?'' he stated. I nodded and turned around to face him.

''Would you stay if the one you love ,loves someone else?'' I asked him.

''Yes. I would fight for her, till she sees that I'm the one for her.'' he said and I laughed.

The first part was true but the second part was just hilarious! We imprint so we see who we are meant to be with and I'm obviously the one for him ,otherwise he wouldn't have imprinted on me. So he wants to show Bella that he's the one for her even if he knows thats not true? Like I said hilarious and ridicioulus.

''What are you laughing about?'' he asked confused and that made me laugh harder.

''Jacob Ephraim Black. Think what imprinting is about and then about what you just said.'' I replied and he thought about it for awhile.

''We are meant to be friends and Bella and I to be lovers.'' he replied and shrugged.

A shot of pain ran through my body. What did the imprint magic or whoever choosed this ,thought about us to imprint on each other. How can I live with a man or husband that I won't love as much as Jake? I'm bound to Jake for the rest of my life now! Am I going to see his and Bella's kids and them as a happy family? I can't. And that's excactly the reason why I need to go.

''Jake that's the reason I need to go.'' I said and didn't let him reply.

I walked downstairs where I saw all the other imprinted couples ,including my ex best friends. I turned to my brother's imprint and she smiled at me.

''Hey Emily ahm do you know where the Clearwater's live?'' I asked her and she nodded.

''Down the road and then left. You'll see a big brown house at the beginning. It's not hard to find ,but I can accompany you if you want.'' she offered and I smiled.

''No thank you I think I'll find the way. If not then I'll just walk back.'' I said and she chuckeld.

''Alright. May I ask what you want from there?'' she asked curiosly.

''I want to talk to Leah. I have a few questions about certain things.'' I said and shrugged it off.

Emily looked sad, after what I said. Oops I forgot. She probably feels guilty about what happens with Sam, Leah and her. I don't blame anybody to be honest. Nobody of them choosed their fate, but Emily and Sam definitely fit together perfectly, just like the other's. Of course except me and Jake.

Before the situation got more awkward ,I quickly walked outside. I made my way down the road and turned left ,just like Emily explained. I saw the brown house and walked to the door and knocked.

Hmm nobody answered ,so I assume no one is at home. When I wanted to walk away I heard screams and things shatter. I quickly turned around and knocked harder on the door. Damn. I looked around to see the door for the garden open and ran into the garden. I stopped when I saw a teenage boy fighting with his mother and he was shaking violently. A girl, I assume that's Leah stood next to her mother and tried to calm the boy.

''Seth! Calm down! You don't want to hurt mom!'' Leah screamed at him and he shook harder until he exploded and phased into a wolf.

Their mother and Leah gasped and the boy let a out a piercing howl. I didn't hesitate and phased. I slowly made my way to him, not wanting to scare him.

_I know this might seem crazy ,but you're a wolf , a shapeshifter to be excact. I don't know much of it ,since I phased only a day ago, but you need to calm down. _I thought to him and he calmed down.

_Yes! I read the legends and always hoped to phase! Finally! This is sooo cool. It's by far the best thing that could have happened to me. _He thought happily.

Well I expected him to freak out ,like any normal teenager would. He's happy to be a freaking wolf? At least there is someone who likes it.

_Ohh I have to tell it my Dad! He'll be proud of me._ The boy thought and walked towards the the door of the garden.

_Umm you know you're in wolf form? And other's aren't supposed to see us? _I thought to him and he laughed.

_Right. Totally forgot that ,thank you! What is your name? Mine is Seth _. Seth thought happily and I chuckeld.

_Nice to meet you Seth. I'm Brooklyn or Brooke _I thought.

I saw Leah bringing her mother inside and two wolf came out of the forest. One was pitch black and the other one had a russet brown fur. It wasn't hard to tell who they were. Sam and Jake. Jake looked at me with a sad expression and I tried to ignore him, which was the hardest thing ever.

_Ok I'm gone now. Seth can you tell Leah that I want to talk to her? _I asked him ,still in my wolf form and he nodded.

I ran into the forest and looked one more time back to see Jake looking at me . A Deja-vu hit me. It was the same face expression he had on the road in front of Bella's house. He can't have both of us and I'm not going to stay here to see him and Bella happily living together. No way.

He has to choose. And that soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry for the delay! I had holidays when I updated this story ,so I had the time to update alot. This week school started and it got pretty stressful. I'm on a class trip to Italy next week until saturday but I have time to write in the bus, so I can hopefully update next saturday or sunday. So due to the delay I thought about giving you a nice chapter and I hope you like it! Thanks again for your support ;) **

**Chapter 6**

**Brooklyn's POV:**

One week has passed since the last time I talked to one of the pack members. I still don't consider myself as a shapeshifter or Sam's sister. I believe all of this is some kind of prank. I tried my best to avoid Jacob and Sam. Jacob was easy to avoid since he hung out with Bella alot. Sam was the actual problem. He calls me everyday and came to the orphanage twice. He was nice really, but I don't want to get dissapointed in the end. On the other hand he is my brother and obviously has contact to my parents. I'm not prepared to meet them yet.

There is a part of me who wants to meet them ,especially my mother. I want to know why she didn't fight for me. It was so easy for her to give me up and she didn't even try to search for a family who would adopt me. Sam had parents to grow up ,who loved him unconditionally and later he found his soulmate, who didn't reject him. I know that Sam and Emily had a few issues in the beginning . Emily was loyal towards Leah and made it hard fo Sam to talk to her.

I think I'd ignore Jake if I met him ,but then again I can't because of the damn imprinting thing. Destiny really does have something against me. I'm thinking about moving away with the twins for a while till they grow up, becaus this enviroment is definitely not healthy. I want them to grow up nicely and I could work in Seattle in a bookshop. I've searched for a job in Forks in LaPush ,but no one seems to want me. Nothing new.

I stood up from my bed and made my way to the bathroom. I walked in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I don't see myself as beautiful and neither as ugly but I have nothing special. I'm still shocked that me and Sam are related. He is tanned and has pitch black hair, I on the other hand have blond long curls and my skin is in between paleness and being tanned. The only thing which is the same are our eyes; both a dark chocolate brown.

I walked downstairs after my usual routine in the bathroom. It was quite. Too quite for a Saturday morning. Where is everyone?

''Scharlett? Tina? Nate? Max? Josh? Lizz? Riley?'' I called everyones name but no one replied.

Something seems wrong. There is no way that all of them are gone. Usually Riley and Lizz are outside hanging out with their friends, cause their thirteen but the other's are all under 12. Maybe Scarlett took them to the park or playground, but then again she would have woken me up to go with them. She never goes ot with four kids and I wouldn't either. It's just too much responsibilty. Tina and Nate alway say bye before they go out. I got suspicous an walked around ,sniffing for some unknown scent.

I wrinckled my nose due to a painful sweet scent. I know such scents. Vampires. I slighly growled, hoping to scare him or she.

''You won't find them.'' I heard a voice chuckel and shot around to see a male vampire.

''What did you do to them?!'' I screamed at him and he laughed.

''Nothing. They are perfectly fine but I needed you alone.'' he told me.

''And why is that? I don't even know you bloodsucker'' I hissed at him.

''Just like I thought.'' he said and smiled darkly at me.

''What do you want from me? You know that I could kill you'' I threatend him and started to shake, ready to phase.

''Oh no little one. I have other plans for you'' he replied and slightly smirked.

He pulled out a white tissue and dunked it in a bottle with green liquid. He covered my mouth and nose with the tissue before I could react. I didn't fell in unconsciousness but I couldn't phase and it weakend my strenght and other wolf qualities.

''Wh-aat was that?'' I stuttered and grinned.

''Like I said I have plans for you'' he answered my question.

''And who are you? And why me?'' I asked confused.

I don't understand why he choosed me. There are tons of other girls my age. I'm nothing special. Maybe because I'm the one where nobody would mind if I'm here or not. But on the other hand I'm a shapeshifter and there to kill vampires so wasn't really smart. Then again he had this green liquid that weakend me now. Wow he must have planned this out for a long time. I don't understand what he wants from me though.

He grabbed me before I could think more into it and brought me upstairs to my room. He threw me on my bed and looked at me with dark desire in his eyes. He took of his shirt and it revealed his perfectly shaped breast and a six pack. He started opening his belt and and panick ran through me. I stood up and made an attempt to run to the door but he grabbed me before I could reach it.

''Na na na. Where do you wanna go? We're going to have some fun now..well me. It's going to be a bit painful for you'' he said.

''You planned all this to abuse me?'' I asked shocked and he nooded.

''Well yes, but I'm waiting for the end product.'' he said and had an evil smirk on his face.

''You want me to carry your child'' I stated.

''Smart one.''

''But why me and not any other girl?''

''You are a wolf and our child would be extremly powerful.''

I never expected something like this. There are tons of guys who rape girls and never show up again. Although I can understand why he's doing this. He wants to be powerful but if I'd get pregnant there is no way he'll se the child. I'll protect the child with my life and beyond. He or she will not be used as some ridicoulus weapon or whatever he wants to do with it.

''Did you do it with other female shapeshifter's?'' I asked even though I didn't want to know the answer.

''No. I want to try it on you first. I know of human-vampire children and their mother died right after the birth. I have no idea if you're going to die or not, but I hope you will then I won't have to deal with you anymore and can tell the child you died. You're the first female shapeshifter I've met. If I find another one yes I'll rape her too.'' he said and laughed.

Oh no! Leah! I hope she stays near the boys. I don't think he'd go to her if a bunch of wolf are protecting her.

''No come on before the other's are coming'' he said and took of his trousers.

I didn't move from my spot, neither did I put any of my clothes of. I crossed my arms in fornt of my chest and just stared at him. He shook his head annoyed and rushed over to me. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and took it off with so much force.

''You're hurting me!'' I screamed at him.

''I told you it'll hurt. And sweetie that is nothing. Wait until the fun begins'' he said and took the rest of my clothes off.

I tried defend myself but had no strength to do so. I was fully naked now and he slowly came nearer ,kissing my bare skin. I was in trance and couldn't move ,remaining in my position. He finished with a groan and stood up from the bed. He got dressed so quickly that I couldn't even blink.

''Get dressed. The other's are coming every minute.'' he said and threw my clothes on the bed.

I still couldn't move. He looked at me with a confused expression and ran upstairst. I thought he's gone now but he came up with the same green liquid from before when he covered my mouth and nose. He did the same and I felt my strenght coming back. I quickly phased and ,but he was gone before I could attack him. I howled out in pain, hoping someone would heare.

_Brooke! _I head Jacob scream in his thoughts. He growled when he saw what had happend.

_He's going to die._ Jake thought and called for the other's.

_Nobody hurts my sister_ Sam thought and groweld.

I phased back ,got dressed and fell into a deep sleep.

**-One week later-**

Brooke please let me take you to Carlisle. He can help you.'' Jake pleaded.

He doesn't leave my side anymore. He didn't care about anybody else and to be honest it feels good to have him around. I need my imprint right now. I couldn't get the memory out of my mind when Jake found out I'm pregnant. He was devasted and ran away for a day. I thought he'll never show up again but he did and after that never left my side anymore.

Unfortunately they didn't catch the vampire and I knew that he'll come back after I give birth. I told the pack everything about his plans and they promised they'll protect me and the child, although I don't know if it will work.

Leah has been under protection since the incident and never left the house. You might think that she'd rebel against it but she was scared to bits when she saw my thoughts and my pregnancy now. Even if it sounds weird, I love the child unconditionally. It has nothing to do with it.

The pregnancy was hell. I couldn't eat anything ,but was extremly hungry. I look about four month now ,but I'm actually one week pregnant. Sam and especially Jake want me to go to Dr. Cullen ,because they think that he can help me. To be honest nobody can. I bet he can't take the pain away and neither the fact that I might die after the birth.

''Please Brooke'' Jake pleaded again and I sighed. I couldn't see resist him.

''Alright, but just for you.'' I said and a smile spread across his face.

We were still friends and that I'm perfecty fine with it. At least he is here for me now in this difficult time and supports me. I don't think I can go through it without him. He is my other half and I couldn't worry about him in my state. Our bond got stronger over the past week and Billy had the theory that we're not like normal imprints. He assumes that our bond is a lot stronger ,because we both imprinted on each other. The imprint magic isn't just one sided. I don't know what I should think of it though.

''Come on'' Jake said and helped me to stand up.

The Cullens all arrived a week ago. Edward wanted to kill himself after an misunderstaning. He thought Bella is dead an wanted to die too. Little did he know that she is a live. He went to Italy to some powerful vampires who are seen as royalty in the vampire world. Bella came just in time ,before Edward could revealed himself in the sun. At the end everything went well and they flew back to Fork and are together again. What a happy end.

We drove to the Cullen's and they were already expecting us. Jake greeted Bella with a slight smile and she smiled back. A man with blond hair came over to me and greeted me with a sad smile.

''Hello I'm Carlisle Cullen. Would you like to come in, so we can discuss everything?'' he asked me and I nodded.

We went inside and I layed down on a couch next to Jake. Bella , Edward and Carlisle were the nearest. The other vampires stood a few meters away, probably because of our scents. I don't mind though, they stink to me too.

''I might know what will help to reduce your pain'' Carlisle said and I got curious.

''And what would that be?'' I asked.

''Sam told me you can't eat human food so I thought about another possibilty. Your child is half vampire, a quarter vampire and quarter human so I think it wants blood.'' he explained and I stared at him in digust.

''You want me to drink blood?'' I said and it came out a litlle bit too harsh. A vampire with blonde hair groweld at me.

''Brooke..'' Jake said and I turned to Carlisle again.

''I'm sorry.'' I apologized and he smiled.

''Is it the only way?'' I asked him.

''I think it is. I'm sorry if I could help you different I would'' he replied and I nodded.

''Ok..I'll try it.'' I said and he nodded serious.

He walked out of the room and I saw Bella looking at me. She had a mixed expression on her face and shook her head after her thought. Weird. Her eyes met mine and she smiled sadly at me. Carlisle came in with the cup of blood. I took it out of his hands. I looked one more time to Jake and he had a distusted expression ,but looked curious at the same time.

I took a sip and the red liquid streamed down my throat to my stomach. Everyone looked expectingly at me and I smiled. I felt alot better now.

''It doesn't taste that bad and it actually helps I feel alot better now.'' I said and Jake exhaled.

''Thank you so much Carlisle'' Jaka said to Carlisle and he nodded to him with a smile.

''I'm glad it helps you a bit Brooklyn. I assume you'll be pregnant for about a week before you give birth.'' he told me.

That was the part that I wasn't prepared for. I have a feeling it's not going to be an easy birth and the worst part is ..I have no idea if I'm going to survive.

* * *

**Liked it? I'm not sure about your reaction to this chapter so please review to tell me your thoughts about it. And any suggestion if it should be a boy or girl? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You guys left me thinking about the last chapter. It seemed you didn't like it as much as the other ones and I know it's a huge twist ,but it's neccesary for the coming chapters/plot. Even if you don't like a chapter , it would help me soo much if you review/pm me to tell me how to improve so the next chapter can be better. Maybe I'm taking this wrong and you liked it , but there were hardly any reviews in contrast to other chapters. But you still viewed the story and that means alot to me so thank you for your patient and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Chapter 7**

**Brooklyn's POV:**

I don't understand how my life turned out. I was a normal teenage girl ,besides the fact that I'm a orphan. And now I'm a freaking shapeshifter and I'm carrying a child, whose father is a vampire , our biggest enemy. I have no idea if I'm going to survive the birth or not. This baby is stronger than me , but Carlisle says there is a possibilty I can survive. He assumes that I can heal after the birth, although not as quick as a vampire would. Carlisle can't change me into a vampire too thanks to my wolf genes. I'd die right after he injects the venom. So there is just the hope that I'll survive and can care for the baby.

I promised myself that the vampire, Derek will never get to see the baby. He wants it as a weapon and my baby won't be a weapon against anyone. It will grow up in LaPush with Nate and Tina together. I told them and Scarlett of the baby a few days ago. The twins took it surprisingly good and are excited for the baby to be born. Scarlett on the other hand was shocked at first but cooled down after a day. She said she'll support me more from now on and help me to find a flat ,which has to be big enough for four people or even three. I'm okay with three room. The twins can share one room until they get older and I'll have one with the baby , the last room can be the living room.

''You decided on babynames?'' Rosalie asked me.

Even though she and the others stink , I got closer to Rosalie. Everyone pushed me in the direction to abort the child but I can't. It's still a part of me and I can't kill it. It's my baby and I'm not even sure if I can kill a half human quarter vampire and qaurter werewolf child. I pushed that thought away and turned to Rose.

''Yes. I have four names , two for each gender.'' I replied to her and she groaned.

''Come on tell me! I'm impatient vampire'' she said and I chuckeld.

''Well for a boy Isaac Jacob or Noah Jacob and for a girl Ava Rosalie or Grace Rosalie.'' I told her and her eyes looked as if she could cry any second.

''You'll name her after me?'' she asked in disbelief and I nodded.

''Of course. You helped me through the pregnancy and all. It's just fair to name her after you if it's a girl.'' I said and she smiled warmly at me.

''I never thought I'd befriend with a dog.'' she chuckeld and I laughed.

''Oh me too. I can remember you hated me at first.'' I said and she looked regretful

''Yeah I know, but I didn't know you then Brooke'' she replied and I bent over to pull her into a hug.

I have to admit I never thought about befriending or even talking to a vampire, nevermind hugging one. When I first got here, Rosalie was cold and shot me evils every time our eyes met. The others were less colder than her ,but kept their distance at the beginning. Surprisingly we got closer after I confronted her about her additute and we started talking to each other. Since then our friendship got better and better and I learned that Rosalie isn't the cold , bitchy vampire how most of the people see her. In fact she's really kind and loving and cares deeply for the ones she loves.

Rose understood me. She wants a child more than anything in this world. She wasn't bitter about the fact that I'm pregnant now and she's not. Rose sees the pain I'm going through and doesn't want to switch position.

''I really want to know the gender'' I said and sighed.

''I think it's a boy'' Rose replied.

''No I think it's a girl'' Jake said and I chuckeld at both of them.

''Yeah! Let's bet about the gender'' Emmett boomed and I laughed.

Emmett looked at me for my ansmer and I thought about it for a minute. I don't really care what it is. More importantly is that the baby is healthy. But I have to say I want a boy.

''I'll go with boy'' I said and shrugged.

Five bets for a boy and three for a girl. Edward and Alice didn't bet ,because thei obviously know the gender. I hope the baby will be strong enough to defend itself against his father. I'm sure Derek will try to take the baby but I'll do everything in my power to keep him or her safe. I'd rather die than to see my baby fighting against Derek's enemys. I'm not quite sure if a wolf pack is enough to keep it safe but the Cullen's offered their help if danger arrives and I'm grateful for every help.

''Found a house yet?'' Jasper asked and I shook my head.

''Ohh no.'' I said shocked and tried to get up.

''Whoa where do you think you're going?'' Jake said and pushed my back on my seat.

''Jake the adoption is today. I totally forgot it. How could I?!'' I said , mad at myself.

I've waited years for this day and now I just forgot it? I hope I'm not too late.

''Don't worry I'll drive you. You're not late.'' Edward answered my thoughts

''They haven't started yet Brooke'' Alice added and I smiled at both of them.

''Alright then let's go'' I said and Jake helped me to stand up.

''You sure you want to go?'' Jake asked worried.

''Yes. I've waited too long for this day to happen and I promised it.'' I said serious with a hint of sadness.

''Why are you sad?'' Jake asked concerned and a wave of guiltyness ran through me.

_Edward do I have five more minutes? _I asked in my head and he nodded with a smile.

I took Jakes hand and poined outside. He lifted me up and carried me concerend outiside. He put me down on my legs and walked a few meter further and picked up a chair , for me to seat on. I sat on the chair and Jake sat on the grass in front of me. I looked him into the eye and took a breath.

''Since I'm pregnant I just focus on the baby'' I said sadly and he frowned.

''So you don't want the baby?'' he asked and I quickly shook my head.

''No it's not that. I want it but I had so much time for Tina and Nate before the pregnancy and I promised myself I should bond a little more with Sam. '' I sighed and he smiled.

''Why are you smiling?'' I said angrily and he chuckeld.

I heard tiny footsteps behind me and shot around to see Jonathan and Chrisina making their way to me with Scarlett behind them. They giggeled as they saw me and ran faster to me. I opened my arms they jumped into them. I pulled them into a tight hug and tears were streaming down my face.

''Please don't cry! It was supposed to be a suprise.'' Tina said regretful and I smiled at her.

''Yeah Happy Birthday Brooke!'' Nate boomed and I laughed.

Of course , how could I forget. Sometimes I'm seriously shocked at how stupid I can be. I only could adopt the twins when I'm 18 and today is my birthday. I never celebrated my birthday's or even notice them. I hated my the day , because of the fact that I shouldn't be born. Nobody wanted me and this day reminded me every single time of it.

''Since you're obviously pregnant we thought about bringing the woman who does all the adoption stuff to you.'' Scarlett said with a smile and I smiled back.

''Hello you must be Brooklyn Snow? Happy 18th Birthday by the way'' a woman said and I nodded.

She had brown long hair with blond higlights. She looked bored and a bit annoyed. Is it so hard to come to a different house to do the adoption?

''Alright. I see you're pregnant , you think you can handle three children?'' she asked me arrogant and I frowned at her. I was too shocked to answer.

What should I answer her? Yeah I don't have a house yet and danger may arrive oh and don't forget this child is a half vampire and part werewolf.

''Brooke here's your birthday present from all of us.'' Edward smiled and held up a key. I gasped.

_Is that..? _I started to ask him but he nodded before I could finish my thought.

''I'm sorry to interrupt but you have time later for presents.'' the woman snapped at him and Edward shurgged.

''It's a key to her new house , where she can live with the twins and her baby.'' Edward said and I squealed. I stood up and hugged him, Bella and every other Cullen

''Thank you so much!'' I said in excitement.

''So I guess you have a house now...And what about a Job?'' she asked me and I shrugged.

''I'm going to search for one after I gave birth'' I said and gulped at the thought of the birth.

''Hmmm..'' the woman started to say but Bella cut her off.

''I'm sure Brooke will find a Job and if not she can have my Job at the Newton's'' Bella offered and I gaped at her, just like the others.

''Alright then please sign here'' the woman pointed to several papers and I signed all of them.

After that she left and we made our way inside. Carlisle went to his room with Esme and the rest of us gathered in the living room.

''Thank you again everyone, you too Bella. I think she would have asked me a thousand questions more without you.'' I said and smiled at her.

She looked down and blushed. We laughed at her. Edward smiled down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. They looked at each other in adoration and Jake looked at them with a pained expression.

He's still in love with Bella , but she clearly loves Edward. I thought I'd hate Bella , because of Jake's love for her , but surprisingly I don't. She innocent and doesn't have to do anything with Jake's feelings for her. She told him she doesn't love him but I have to say she made him feel like she does. Edward and Bella are perfect for each other and I can't understand why Jake doesn't see that we're made for each other too. Maybe it's just meant to be friendship.

I became alot closer to Jake in these past few days. He was scared and worried and so was I. I'm still in love with him though but I won't push him. I'm grateful for our friendship. I missed him terribly and now he's at elast by my side when I need him.

''AHHHH!'' I screamed out in pain.

''Omg Brooke you're okay?'' Jake asked terrified.

''Of course I'm not!'' I snapped at him and he flinched back.

I regretted what I said a second after I saw his sad and concerned expression. The pain was just too stron. I've never felt something so painful.

Carlisle appeared in my sight in seconds and looked at my stomach.

''Ok Brooke I guess it's time'' he said and another shot of pain ran through me.

''Bring her upstairs Jacob'' Carlisle ordered and rushed upstairs.

Jake picked me up and we followed Carlisle upstairs into a medical room. He placed me on the bed and took a step back.

''Please Jake stay here'' I begged and he came closer , taking my hand.

The other's gathered outside. Just Jake, Edward and Carlisle were in the room.

''Ok I'm going to inject the morphine now Brooke'' Edward said and I screamed in pain again after he injected the morphine.

It didn't help, in fact the pain got worser and worser.

''Tell Sam I'm sorry and the twins I love them. Tell everyone I love them'' I whispered to Jake and tears filled his eyes.

''You're not going to die!'' Jake said strongly, wiping his tears away.

''Okay Brooke this is going to hurt a bit.'' Carlisle said and his mouth made is way to my belly.

I felt the pain again and screamed when he bit my belly. The pain got less after seconds and Carlisle pulled out a little creature out of me. He gave the baby to Edward and Edward smiled to me.

''It's a boy Brooke'' Edward said and I chuckeld.

''So I was right.'' I whispered , trying to smile.

He gave me the baby and I looked down to the little baby in my arms. He had dark brown hair and big green eyes. He was beautiful.

''Noah Jacob Snow'' I said and Jake smiled at me.

Suddenly I felt a shot of pain and Edward immediately took the baby away from me.

''Brooke!'' Jake screamed. The pain got worse and worse.

_I'm going to die._

* * *

_**So what did you think? Please tell me your opinions , I'm really confused of what you think at how the story turned out, so please tell me what you thought of the chapter or generally of the story it would help me alot. Thank you for reading it! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey my lovely readers! Thank you so much for all the reviews,favs and so on, you never fail to make my day :) So good news, I've updated all my storys within the last week and have time to get ahead so this story will be hopefully updated once a week now :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**Brooklyn's POV**

''Please , please Brooke stay with me. Please'' I heard Jake plead.

This can't be my fate. I can't die. So basically the whole sense of my life was to give birth to a hybrid baby? I can't leave Jake,Noah and the twins. I've just begun to live and it would be too unfair if I die right now. I haven't even seen my baby boy, the one I may sacrifiy my life for. There is so much I need to do, to experience before I die. I'm 18 damnit! Life is suppose to start now , not end. I've made so many promises to people that I love. I always tried to tell them that I won't die and live. I can't even picture the broken faces of Tina,Nate, Jake, Sam and even my ex-bestfriends if they hear I'm dead.

I can't die. I need to fight. For them.

I tried with all my strength to open my eyes and fight the darkness that slowly took over me. I also tried to move some of my fingers or feet , but nothing happened. Maybe it's the morphine. I couldn't make out the voices who were talking all together in a chaos. In fact my headache, which was already pretty strong , got worser. Oh please talk quietly. I fighted with every muscle in me against death. The voices suddenly lowered.

I felt strong warm hands on my chest, trying to bring me to life.

''One, Two , Three'' Jake said to himself. I felt tears on my chest.

''I'm so sorry Brooke. Fight as long as you can. We're here and do everything we can.'' Edward whispered and I answered a weak 'ok' in my head. Even thinking was hard. I can't explain the pain that I'm in. It's unbearable. I can't fight..

''Carlisle! She's about to leave us!'' Jake screamed, his voice cracked at the last part.

''I-I-m s-s-sorr-y J-a-ke'' I whispered.

''No please you can't leave me! Do you hear me ! You can't'' Jake cried and that broke my heart even more.

But I couldn't fight anymore. I was far too weak.

''Care for Noah and the twins please.'' I managed to say one last time, before total blackness took over me.

I love you. All of you. And I'll never forget you.

**Jacob's POV:**

I felt as her body relaxed and her eyes closed. I waited a few seconds to see if she took a break , but her body remained still. Everyone in the room got silent and stared at the lifeless body of Brooke. My imprint. The one that holds me. The reason for me to live. My life died , because of a devil spawn , that she had to born. My life was taken away from me. My heart never ached so much , like right now. It literally broke into little peaces and I sat down next to Brooke. I took her hand and brought it to my cheek.

''You're not dead. You can't be'' I whispered, tears were streaming down my face.

''Jacob she's not with us anymore'' Carlisle said from behind me. I groweld.

''This is all your fault! And it's exactly the reason why we're killing vampires. You're devils. Your mind is only focused on killing. There is nothing you think about thatn killing and having sex with your mates. And you get to live forever? Meanwhile your victims just had a couple of years to live , before they were killed by your kind! Just take a look at your actuall eye colour. It's red. For blood. You're blood thirsty devils! And because of your existence millions of people had to die, including Brooke! Brooke , who was nothing than a wonderful person to everyone. She was just about to build up a family and friends and now look at her! She is dead. Raped by one of you and no she is the one who has to die. You are the definition of monsters and you need to be eliminated.'' I hissed at them and stood up from my place. I shook hard and phased into a wolf.

I made my way over to Carlisle, the one who promised to keep her alive, the one who said my imprint would live. He held up his hands in front of his chest and took a few steps back.

''You won't do this Jacob'' Edward said and stepped next to Carlisle. I'm sure I'm fast and strong enough to kill them both.

''It's not us that you have to blame Jake. We tried to save Brooke.'' Edward slightly groweled. That is when it came into my mind.

I ran out of the room and jumped down the stairs. I sniffed the air , to smell the newborn, the one who was responibile for the death of my imprint. He was two rooms away from me and I made my way towards him and the blonde bloodsucker who was with him.

''Rose run!'' Edward screamed and tackeld me to the ground.

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle came all toegther and helped Edward to restrain me. I groweled and fletched my teeth at them. I tried to fight against them , but I wasn't strong enough. Where is the pack when you need it?!

_Were on our way Jake. Nearly there _I heard Sam's voice.

I saw it in his mind. He was nearly at the Cullen mansion, with the whole pack, including three new wolf. So the pack must have grown over the time I was gone. I heard glass shatter and Sam, Paul and Jared throwed these bloodsucker's off me. I howled loud, with such an intensity that everyone flinched. The pain of my loss came over me again. I howled again and blondie appeared in front of my sight, without the devil baby.

''Stop! Jacob Black this is senseless and you know it. Brooklyn's last wish was that you care for the baby and here you are ,trying to kill it. What the hell is wrong with you?! It's just a little baby for god's sake.'' Blondie shouted at me and I growled at her.

But she was right. It was her last wish that I care for the monster and the twins. And I'm willing to take care of the twins, but there is no way I'll even hold that monster. He killed Brooklyn and it's entirely his fault. So he has to take the consequences.

''Rose bring Noah over here'' Edward told her. Finally.

''We won't let you kill the baby Jacob'' Edwar snapped at me, but calmed down after a second. Then why are you brining the monster over here?!

''You'll see'' Edward answered shortly and that made me even more angry.

I'm not in some kind of freak show, where you fall in love with the baby as soon as you see it. I don't care how cute he looks, he'll die. A monster like him is not suppouse to live and it's our duty to kill such creatures.

All the wolves were standing behind or next to me, Sam on my left and Paul on my right. The Cullens were standing on the opposite site , their eyes on us. Rosalie slowly walked into the room with the monster in her arms. She stopped in the middle of the two fronts. Emmett rushed next to her and put a arm on her shoulder, glaring at me. Huh, Brooklyn is only gone for a couple of minutes and they act as if the baby is theirs. Rosalie looked up from the baby and faced me.

''Could you all come out please?'' Rosalie said into the room, and first looked at the Cullens than to us. All the wolves looked to Sam and he nodded.

We made our way to the backyard and Rosalie stopped in front of a little brown rabbit. She looked to the baby and smiled slightly.

''We're going to do it just like before alright?'' She asked the baby and I snorted.

_Is she talking to a newborn baby?! _Paul laughed.

_I guess she is. Woah vampires are crazy. The baby isn't even able to understand her. I guess she just needs a friend and choosed the baby ,cause no one would listen to her. _Jared thought and we all chuckeld.

''Could you all just stop talking or thinking and just look at them?'' Edward told us annoyed.

I looked back to Rosalie and saw that she held the monster in one arm. She picked up the rabbit with her free hand and brought it to her face. She opened her mouth and sunk her teeth into the rabbits fur. We heard a whimper and the rabbit went silent. All the wolves immediately began to growl and the Cullens execpt Rosalie and Edward gasped.

''Rose! Noah is just a little baby, it wasn't necassary to show him that!'' Esme scolded at her and Rosalie shook her head.

''I know but you'll see for why I did it'' Rosalie replied to her. She looked back to the monster and smiled again.

''Can you show me again what you can do little one?'' Rosalie asked sweetly.

I couldn't see the baby's face , but after a few seconds the rabbit began to heal. All wounds closed and his eyes shot open. Rosalie placed it on the ground and he jumped , as if nothing has happend into the woods. I was completey shocked and so was everyone else. Did the baby just brought the life back?

''Yes he did Jacob. Noah's ability is to bring back the death.'' Edward answered my thoughts with a smile. Holy shit. But that would mean that he could bring Brooklyn back..

''Very well he can. That was the reason Rosalie wanted to show you it.'' Edward told me. Then what are we waiting for! Let's go.

''Uhm..You might want to change back.'' Edward said and Esme rushed into the house. She came back soon later with clothes in her hands. She walked over to me and placed the clothes in my mouth. I turned back to the pack.

_It's okay Jake. Some of us will go back to the house and the rest will stay in the woods, in case you need us. But I'll stay, I want by baby sister back _. Sam thought sadly.

The wolves went into the woods and Esme brought clothes for Sam. We walked behind a tree and phased back. I quickly got dressed and walked with Sam into the house. We made our way upstairs into the room Brooklyn died. I flinched when I saw her lying on the table. Edward came into the room with the baby in his arms. Carlisle followed him. Edward stopped in front of Brooklyn and looked down to the baby.

''This is you mother Noah. Could you bring her back?'' Edward told the baby and smiled.

He brought the baby closer to Brooklyn. Her body began to move slightly and I walked closer to her, taking her cold hand in mine. I looked at her face and was shocked at what I saw. Her skin colour got darker and..

..her eyes shot open.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Liked it? Hated it? Tell me what you thought about it , I always love to hear it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Brooklyn's POV:**

Suddenly I felt the blood im veins again and I could move my body. I felt every muscle and had full control over my body. I tried to move my fingers and it worked! I moved some other parts of my body just to be sure. I felt warm hands sorrounding mine. I opened my eyes and looked up to a brown painted wall. Am I in heaven? Cause that's not what I've expected..

''Brooklyn?'' I heard a whisper beside me. I turned to the voice and saw Jake looking down at me. I smiled weakly at me.

''So I am in heaven'' I told him and he chuckeld.

''No you're alive Brooke'' Jake answered me. I am alive? How?

''Thanks to your talented son.'' Edward told me. I looked over to him. He was holding a baby wrapped up in a blue blanket. I felt the tears running down my face.

''That's him? My baby boy?'' I asked in disbelief. Edward nodded to me.

''Yes. Noah Jacob Snow , just like you wanted.'' Edward replied and came walking over to me. He placed Noah into my arms and I pulled him closer to my chest. I smiled down at him.

''Thank you for saving me baby boy. Do you know who I am?'' I asked him even though I knew he's not going to answer. He smiled cheerfully and nodded. What the hell?

''He can understand you. He's a half vampire remember? He'll grow a lot faster than normal children would. I think he's probably fully grown in about one and a half years.'' Carlisle told me from the edge of the bed.

One and a half years. I'd be 20 when he's 18? That's sick. And I can't believe he ahs such a short childhood. I wanted to be there for him, show him so many things that I couldn't do as child and know he'll grow so fast. Noah would be the older brother of Christina and Jonathan instead of their younger brother. But isn't that good? Noah will be able to protect them. And I'm proud of my newborn baby. He has saved my life and isn't even a day old.

''So I guess I can talk to you if I have no friend?'' I said jokingly. Noah frowned at me. Ok, this is freaky. A newborn baby understands what I say.

''You'll get used to it.'' Edward smirked and me and I smiled.

''Yeah I hope.'' I answered.

I looked over to Jake. He had a torn face expression and was kind of glaring at Noah. He didn't smile since Edward handed me Noah, and never talked. Is something wrong with my baby? Maybe Noah did something to Jake. No what am I talking about, he's a baby and has done good things. I can't figure out why Jake isn't happy right now. Everything turned out fine at the end.

''What is wrong Jake? Why are you glaring at Noah?'' I asked, a protective sound in my voice.

''He killed you.'' Jake hissed through his gritted teeth.

''No he didn't! Derek did. If you want to blame anyone then blame him. Noah is just a little baby. Do you really think a baby would kill his mother on purpose? He couldn't decide if he wants to be a super powerful hybrid baby and he brought his mothe back! I can't believe you blamed him.'' I scolded at him.

''I don't blame him..'' Jake started to begin.

''Oh no you did dog! You were inches away from killing Noah and the rest of the Cullen family if I remember it clearly.'' Rosalie growled at him.

''WHAT?!'' I screamed at Jake.

''Brooke I can explain.'' Jake told me painful.

''No! There is nothing to explain Jacob! I told you to care about Noah , the one I sacraficed my life for and then minutes after I died you lunged at him?! And now you tell me you don't blame him? First a killer, then a liar. Seriously Jacob? I can't trust you again. I couldn't leave Noah alone with you without fearing you might kill or hurt him.'' I shouted and tears were streaming down my face.

I can't believe my own soulmate wanted to kill my flesh and blood, when I told him to care fo him. It was the last wish I had. It may sound silly but I can't trust him. Not after what had happened. I weakly stood up , holding Noah gently in my arms. I rocked him slightly. I turned to Sam.

''Sam can I stay at yours for the night?'' I asked my brother. A smile spread on his face.

''Of course you can. You don't need to ask.'' Sam replied and I smiled at him.

''Thank you.'' I told him and turned to the Cullen's.

''I'm sorry for what has happened and I'm so grateful for what you've done for me. You're not too bad for bloodsuckers.'' I said and smirked. I recieved several chuckels.

''No problem honey. I'm glad you're back'' Esme told me motherly.

''Yeah. And I hope to see you little one soon'' Rosalie said and came over to us. She stroked Noah's cheek. He smiled at her.

''I'll bring him over some time. After all you're the one who saved him'' I told her and added 'from my imprint' in my head.

''Please Brooke'' Jake said and grabbed my arm.

''No not yet Jacob. I'm going to bring Noah to bed he's tired.'' I told him and he looked in pain.

I regretted what I said for a second , but shook my head. There is nothing to regret Brooke. He nearly killed your baby. Even if a child kills Jacob, I'd never kill him or her. Children are innocent and still in the progress of learning. They do many mistakes and that is normal. I just can't believe how a human could kill a baby. And how Jacob could do that to me. I looked over to Sam and he nods. I smiled at all the Cullen's and we made our way outside.

''So..are we going to run?'' I asked uncomfortably.

I haven't spent much time with Sam. I was too concentrated on Jacob and my feelings for him. But I want to get to know him better, he's my brother and I don't blame him of what has happened. He's innocent and my parents are the one to blame. I want to face them.

''Paul left me his car in case you'd like to come home.'' Sam replied.

''Oh..well that's nice of him.'' I said and we got into the car. Of course I couldn't find a baby seat, but that wasn't too bad. I gently wrabbed Noah in a blanket and put him on my lab. Sam started the car and we headed to LaPush.

''I want to meet our parents'' I broke the silence. Sam looked confused over me.

''Sure I'll bring you there, but I thought you hate them.'' Sam told me.

''I kind of do. But I still want to meet the ones who gave birth to me and soon after abondoned me.'' I answered and shrugged.

''I know that mom regrets what she has done to you.'' Sam said.

''Oh yeah? How do you know?''

''She told me that. You know she isn't with Dad anymore. She realized what an ass he is and broke up with him 6 years ago.'' Sam explained.

''I was twelve at that time. Why didn't she come and get me?'' I laughed sarcastically.

''I think you should ask her all that. I bet she can answer them better than I can.''

''I will trust me.'' I ended the subject. We drove in silence for awhile when the thought hit me.

''Oh god how are Tina and Nate? No the woman from the adoption will probably take them away from me.'' I started to exaggerate.

''Brooke relax. Emily cared for them while you were ...gone'' Sam stuttered.

''Oh good. Remind me to thank her for that later.'' I told him and he smiled.

''She actually enjoyed having them around''

''Well I think she's doing good with children. You should give her some Samuel.'' I playfully scolded him.

''I know and I want to, but it's not the right time.'' Sam said more to himself.

''Why? You're together for years and build you own house.''

''I want to get married first Brooklyn.'' Sam rolled his eyes.

Aww. I bet she's going to be thrilled. I've never seen such an passionate love. The imprint magic did it right with them. I find it sweet that Sam wants to propose and marry her first before building a family. After children come with a huge responsibility and you have to be sure to get them. I wasn't prepared to be a mother yet, but I'm so happy God praised me with this little miracle. I looked down to sleeping Noah.

''He's adorable Brooke.'' Sam told me with a grin.

''I know he's so beautiful.'' I said. That reminded me of something important.

''Err Sam?'' I asked him.

''Yeah?''

''Noah is a half vampire..'' I started to say but Sam cut me off with his laugh.

''Don't worry Brooke. I've already talked to the tribal council and they have nothing against Noah and you staying here in LaPush. You're a shapeshifter after all and so is Noah. And besides that you're my sister.'' Sam told me.

''Thank you big brother.'' I smirked at him and he chuckeld.

Five minutes later we arrived at Sam's house. We got off the car and Sam carried my bags inside. Emily was waiting for us in the living room, as well as all the other wolves and imprints. Great. They all looked up as they saw me. Emily came walking towards me.

''Aw is that you baby?'' Emily asked happily and I nodded.

''Yes that's Noah.'' I smiled at her. She had a longing look in her eyes.

''Do you want to hold him?'' I asked her.

''I don't want to wake him up. He sleeps so peacefully and I'm sure he needs it after everything that happened tonight.'' Emily told me. So she knows too..

All the other wolves where looking in our direction and everyone was sitting in silence. Avery and Kim looked at me with a mixed expression of happines and sadness. Not that again. I turned back to Emily.

''Well he's a tough little one and saved his Mommy. I'm going to bring him to bed now.'' I told Emily with a smile. She nodded.

I headed upstairs and opened the door. The room has changed from the last time I was here. There was another bed next to the douple bed. The twins where sleeping on it. I smiled. I walked over to my bed and put Noah down, covering him with another blanket. I made my way to Tina and Nate and gave them each a kiss on their forehead.

''Sleep well my precious ones.'' I whispered.

I got dressed and headed for the bed. I have to say I'm pretty tired. But who can blame me after I died today? I just hope the coming days will be not so stressful.

* * *

**So this week was and still is pretty stressful for me. I have alot of exams coming either tomorrow or on friday. I came home at 8o'clock every day and was pretty tired after, but I promised to update the chapter for you guys so here it is. Do you want to see more of Avery and Kim with Brooke? Just tell me what you're most interested to read next. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked the chapter! **


End file.
